


As Certain Dark

by gsycrystal



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 05:43:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2257977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gsycrystal/pseuds/gsycrystal





	As Certain Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [As Certain Dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2111652) by [heavy_cream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavy_cream/pseuds/heavy_cream). 



As Certain Dark

原作者：heavy_cream

翻译：po主自己

原地址：<http://archiveofourown.org/works/2111652>

 

 

“I love you as certain dark things are to be loved,

in secret, between the shadow and the soul.”

-Pablo Neruda

节选自巴勃罗•聂鲁达《十四行情诗》第十七首

【英文情诗还是原版的读起来最有韵味所以po主就不翻了啊*´∀`】

 

今年的你二十六岁。

纽约的冬天再度来临的时候，你看着他的面容，轻声说：“好。”

 

*

今年的你八岁。

你第一次被别人这样称赞：“这孩子长得真漂亮”。

对你来说，这种虚浮的赞扬并没有任何实际的意义，但是自从你无意间听到父亲对自己的儿子被这样别人评价之后发了几次牢骚之后，你才意识到被夸赞“漂亮”并不是什么值得骄傲的事情，这个词似乎是姐姐们才能专享的形容词。

你有些疑惑，在你看来，所有的男孩子们在某些特定的时候都可以被称赞“漂亮”。

你学会了把这些话憋在肚子里，但更多时候你学会了不去考虑这些奇奇怪怪的事情。

 

*

今年的你十六岁。

你的心脏在胸口砰砰地跳动着，有一瞬间你甚至觉得它就快要挣开自己的身体的束缚跳出来。等你回过神来的时候，发现自己竟恍恍惚惚地走进了体育馆，周围是穿着球衣奔跑着的篮球部部员们。你愣愣地站着，在你的面前，一场篮球赛正进行到最激烈的时候。然而，占据了你全部视线的只有一个人的身影。

观众台上的呐喊声也好，球鞋与地板摩擦的刺耳声响也好，这些你全都听不到，耳边只有他从你身边掠过时急促的呼吸声。

你不由自主地跟上了他的脚步，在球场上迈出的每一步都像是他的一面镜子。你清楚地知道，每踏出一步，身体里的某些东西就被打破一点点。

今年的你十六岁。

每一次你投出一球，目光注视着篮球划过的弧线的时候，你都会努力地把那个与你同龄的少年从你的脑海中抹去。

在球场上他无疑是王者，是你无法触摸到的王者。

今年的你十六岁。

你终于意识到每一次的心跳都在推着你不断靠近他。你觉得自己有点蠢，这种从未有过的尝试简直可笑至极。

你始终不愿意承认，你实际上害怕的是你自己。

今年的你十六岁。

你输掉了一场比赛。不知道为什么，你总觉得你输掉了一些比比赛本身更加重要的东西。你觉得自己永远无法把那些丢失的东西找回来了。

今年的你十六岁。

你无可救药地爱上了这种令人心碎的感觉。

 

*

在很多年之后你依然记得，在那个令人昏昏欲睡的夏天与十五岁的他的相遇，以及炎热阳光下少年灿烂的笑容。虽然还是稚气与成熟参半的脸庞，却早已散发出一种与生俱来的魅力。“他很漂亮。”脑海里有个声音突然这样说。在那之后你花了很长时间来困惑，这突然冒出的念头到底是什么意思。

 

*

今年你二十一岁。

这是你在大学里的最后一年，你遇到了一个男孩子，他有着夏日天空般湛蓝的眼眸和沙滩般柔软的头发，当他微笑的时候好像连周围的空气都有了温度。他是一个外国人，来日本进行一学期的交换学习。你鬼使神差地吻了他，本以为脸上会被他狠狠地揍一拳，然而他却大笑着把你拥进怀里，低头在你耳边说：“好啊，我们交往吧。”

和他相处起来很容易。他是一个很好的男孩，家庭条件优越，没有心计，没有膨胀的野心与欲望。比起这些，他更想要的是有一份稳定的工作，享受每一天的生活，然后和自己的爱人一起慢慢变老，和爱人养一只小狗什么的也不错。

在为人处世方面他比你有着更多的经验，交往期间他给予的耐心让你觉得有些无所适从。你开始尝试着重新认识男人与男人之间的关系。他是个很随和的人，和你在一起他总是特别贴心地包容你的一切，不管是陪着你压马路或是看电影，还是在M记吃汉堡或是和你在沙发上胡闹一个下午。他甚至不介意做的时候谁在上面谁在下面。

那个学期结束之后，他在东京又呆了一个寒假。当他开始向你保证以后会经常来东京见你的时候，你才意识到你本该把他当做你的全部，但是你做不到。

 

*

你并不是故意要伤害他，虽然你确实这么做了，你一直认为没有什么比徒劳的期盼来的更令人难过了。长痛不如短痛，你坚信着这一点。

你对他说了再见。有些出乎你意料的是，他看起来似乎对此并不是很惊讶。

你不禁开始想，是从什么时候开始你变成了这个样子，如此的，如此的冷漠。

 

*

今年的你十七岁。

你觉得有些奇怪，但非要说出哪里奇怪又说不出来——之前还在球场上激烈角逐着的不同学校的球队，现在居然聚在一起愉快地吃东西聊天。

屋子里太吵，于是你拉开门走了出去。你很意外，因为他也在外面的阳台上，一个人沉默地看着脚下的车水马龙。会不会打扰到他？你这样想着，正准备悄悄转身回屋的时候，他看见了站在一边的你，朝你懒懒地打了个招呼。你停下了脚步，看起来他并不介意。

你倚靠着阳台的栏杆探出半个身子，整座流光炫目的城市就这么在你的脚下伸展开来。你看得正入迷，突然他开口了，问你假期的计划。你说都被事务所安排的工作填满了，所以没什么其他的计划。

“没有休息吗，这个暑假你不是很辛苦。”他说。

“还好啦。”你微微闭上眼睛，享受着晚风柔和地拂过你的脸庞。

他随后又问了你一些关于模特工作的事情，你觉得有些奇怪，一时间不知道怎么回答他。你印象中的小青峰应该是对这些东西不感兴趣的，之前兴高采烈地和他提起自己工作上的事情，结果还被狠狠地嘲笑了。但是今晚他正认真地看着你、问你这些无关紧要的事情。你沉默地看着他手里轻轻摇晃着的苏打饮料，你隐约觉得今天的小青峰有哪里不一样了。

他不再是你国中时憧憬的对象，也不是高中时的竞争对手。他是介于这两者之间的、或者说是凌驾于它们之上的存在。

整个晚上你都和他一起站在阳台上聊天。聊了些什么早已记不清了，只记得你们都笑得很开心。

直到你回到家躺在床上准备睡觉时，你才发现你的脸上始终挂着灿烂的微笑。

 

*

那是W·C之后你第一次开口和他说话。

如果小绿间在的话他肯定要援引星座占卜的理论，不过你第一次相信了命运这种东西的存在。你看错了站牌，结果提前一站下了车，你只得徒步穿过三个街区去和经纪人小姐约好的地方。

结果就在路上遇到了他。

看见他也停下了脚步转向你这边，你愣在了那里，突然之间有些手足无措。

“哟，小青峰，早上好。”你犹豫了好久还是先开口打招呼。

“早上好。”他点头。

小青峰好像有什么不一样了。也许是在太阳下晒的太久了，你觉得有些眩晕，一瞬间你感觉自己又重回了去年初次遇见他的场景。

接下来怎么办？你努力想说些什么化解这种尴尬的气氛。“真巧啊，没想到能在这里遇见你？”，还是“好久不见？”或者是“我很想你？”不行，这种客套话一听就很蠢啊。

“最近好吗？”你吞吞吐吐地挤出这几个字，其实你的心底最想知道的也就是这个了。

“很好啊。”他耸耸肩。

你看到他的手里拎了一个塑料袋，他敏锐地注意到了你的目光，把袋子往上提了提：“新球鞋。”他抬头看了你一眼，又补充了一句：“训练用的。”

你顿时睁大了眼睛，你觉得有些不可思议，没有想到和小黑子的一场比赛会让他改变这么多。你突然之间有些难过，努力忍住突然涌上的眼泪让你觉得自己都要窒息了。但你最终还是对他露出了最常见的微笑。

“喂。”他看起来有些生气，“你那是什么意思？嘲笑我吗？”

“没什么，对了小青峰要不要一起去吃点东西？”你很快调整好自己的呼吸，对着他扬起嘴角。

他愣了一下，随即点头。

面前人爽朗的笑容把你瞬间拉回了国中二年级的时光。

如果可以的话，你无比希望时间可以停滞在那个时刻。

你后知后觉地意识到和他说了那么多的话，好像把所有一切可以谈论的东西全都说了一遍。

你暗自回想，能和他重新做回朋友真是一件幸运的事情。

 

*

他和小黑子之间的羁绊大概是你永远无法领会的，你有些嫉妒他们之间的这种关系。你很认真地观察着他们间的一切，毕竟在这一方面你很擅长，你努力想弄明白关于他们的一切。在他们彼此走上了完全不同的道路之后，你也曾经幻想过自己是否也能拥有这种无需语言的默契，能有人发现你自己都无法发现的自己。

你能理解他和小黑子之间的分歧，在某种程度上来说，如果他们离开了彼此，那么光和影这种东西也就不复存在。

你知道你不是他的影子。

你不是他需要的人，你甚至也不是他想要的人。

这种一无是处的感觉在很长一段时间里让你痛不欲生，但是之后当你看见他转身离开把小黑子丢在身后的时候，你看见小黑子落寞的表情，你有些庆幸，与其被自己重视的人抛弃，不如从一开始就什么都不是。

 

*

今年的你十八岁。

将要高中毕业的你充满了成人的自豪感，你时不时地会有这种错觉，感觉自己的生活前进速度快得出乎意料，好像在很短的时间里经历了太多的东西，不管怎样，现在你必须得开始为自己的未来做打算。

一切都是未知的，唯一确定的只有你依旧喜欢着他。

他不知道你对他有着这种感情。

不过没关系。你这样觉得。

今年的你十八岁。

毕业前夕，你和你的同学们、队友们一起哭了又笑。不知为什么，你总觉得内心像搁了一块石头似得，无比沉重。

 

*

今年的你十八岁。

大学生活刚刚开始，一切都充满了新鲜感。明明还是个孩子，但是你总喜欢装出一副大人的样子。你无比坚信没有人会发现不管自己的外表多么成熟，内心实际上却是个胆怯的孩子。

课业很容易就能蒙混过关，于是你把剩下的时间都用来酗酒、和乱七八糟的朋友彻夜狂欢。在以前，篮球是唯一吸引你的东西，它从某种程度上来说是维系着你和青峰的纽带，为了这一点你就会用力抓紧它不放。但是现在，篮球也无法让你们保持联系，现在站在球场上的感觉就和站在万丈深渊旁边是一样的。

你不打篮球了，但是朋友们有比赛你还是会去看，你是个忠实的观众，你会仔细注意他们的每一个动作，虽然这总是让你想起过往和他们一样、不是比他们更加努力的你。

你不喜欢这种矛盾的感觉，但却又全然无法控制。

 

*

这是第三天。

在东京家里的床上，你已经连续三天握着手机入睡了。

你想对他说出一句我想你，想得快要疯了。但是说出口的只是关于天气的无关紧要的闲话。至少还可以以此为借口和他通电话，你很高兴。

 

*

今年的你二十岁。

你从其他人那里听到青峰要离开日本的消息，一起走的还有火神，要为他们办欢送派对。你不敢和青峰说一句话，一直和黑子一起坐在角落的沙发上装作漫不经心地聊着天。

“你不和小火神一起去吗？”你问黑子。你看得出黑子对火神的感情，在这里的每一个人都心知肚明，除了火神那个笨蛋。你们俩已经在沙发上坐了一个多小时，两人都愣愣地看着屋子另一边正打闹谈笑的那两个人。他们会一起离开，以后还会一起生活，或许还会在同一个队伍里打球。你揪心地疼。

“你也没有和青峰君一起去。”黑子苦笑着回答，“我想我们的理由都是一样的。”你转过头，在黑子湛蓝的眼眸里清晰地看见了你自己的影子。

你张开嘴，却发不出一点声音，不过也没有辩解的必要了。你就像一尾鱼，被无情地留在干涸的湖底，水分一丝一丝地蒸发，连同着你的生命。

接下来的几个月里你经常和黑子见面，你只能通过这种方式来听到关于他的消息。黑子总是和你不厌其烦地说着关于火神的事情，言谈之间黑子很小心地问你，既然你那么放不下青峰君，何必固执着不和他联系呢。你自以为自己隐藏地够好，没想到还是这么轻易地就被黑子看出来。

有这样的一个朋友真好。你每天坐在床边无休止地发呆的时候这样想。

 

*

他的每一场比赛你都会看，幸好现在网络这么发达，你一场都不会错过。你很想打电话给他，但是又不知道打通之后要说些什么。你们之间从前的那种关系早就不复存在，何况现在你们之间足足隔了十二个时区。

你不再出去喝酒了，尽管有时候你很想痛快地喝醉，这样就什么都不用想，连同那种冷彻骨髓的孤独也可以暂时抛弃。

想念自己从未拥有过的东西真是世界上最愚蠢的事情。

 

*

今年的你二十四岁。

你再次遇见了他。你把自己裹得严严实实的，低头快速走在在纽约刺骨的寒风中，再抬头的时候就看见了迎面而来的他。当他注意到你的时候，你觉得整个身子都在不由自主地颤抖。神啊，这一定是命运吧。

他和以前有些不同了，高大挺拔的身子，不变的是永远骄傲抬着的头，他棱角分明的脸庞上透出的温柔气息让你迅速又低下头去。三年不见，他已经长成了一个成熟的男人。

笑容在他的脸上绽放开来，他欣喜若狂地叫你的名字：“黄濑！好久不见了！”你有些失神，一瞬间你觉得站在你面前的不是被称为“时代的新星”的二十四岁的NBA职业篮球员，而是很多年前夏天初遇的眼眶深邃、皮肤黝黑、笑起来脸颊有可爱酒窝的十五岁少年。

脑海里那根绷紧了多年的弦突然之间就断了，你知道，你还是无可救药地、不顾一切地爱着他，哪怕没有一丝希望。

 

*

大学四年，你觉得爱情这种东西跟你一辈子都挂不上钩。你交往过很多男人和女人，有魅力的，漂亮的，幽默感十足的，事业有成的，都是很有吸引力的人。你和他们接吻，和他们上床。有时候你记得他们的名字，有时候又全都不记得。身边的人不停地来了又走，你为此感到骄傲，这种满足感和冬天早晨跑完长跑几乎一样。意义？意义这种东西本身就是没有意义的。

你相信，爱情在你还不知道自己拥有它之前就被你弄丢了。这三年的时间不过是用来哀悼自己逝去的爱情而已。

 

*

凌晨三点，你猛然间醒过来，才意识到自己躺在东京家里的床上。该死的时差，你嘟囔着，再闭上眼睛的时候却再也睡不着了。阔别三年之后你再次遇见了他，就在几个小时之前，你和他刚刚面对面地交谈过，之后他还开车送你去了机场。

你把脸埋进枕头里。不行，不可以再想他了。

你没有哭，这个年纪的大男人动不动就哭怎么想都是不可理喻的事情。胸口闷闷的好难受，哭出来的话会不会好一些？你立刻打消了这个念头，说好了不再为他流一滴眼泪了。

眼泪可以带走这种无意义的爱恋。你自欺欺人地这样想着，不过我不会再哭了。

 

*

你被手机的震动声吵醒了，可恶，明明好不容易才睡着的。你抓了抓乱七八糟的头发，伸手拿起手机。

“你再来纽约的话记得告诉我一声。”发件人是不认识的号码，你突然之间清醒了，是他发来的短信。这一次你控制不住彻底放声哭了出来。

或许还是有机会的，没关系，哪怕是一点的可能就好。

 

*

今年的你十四岁。

你第一次被同龄的女孩子亲吻，你并不喜欢那种像糖果一样甜腻的感觉。那个吻很短暂，你甚至都怀疑有没有发生过这种事情。懵懂的你并不知道这种亲密的动作到底意味着什么

 

*

今年的你十五岁。

一个男孩子吻了你，你自然而然地回应了他。

 

*

整个国中期间你都在暗恋着一个男孩子，虽然那时候的你并不知道你在做些什么。那个男孩子有着黝黑的皮肤和深蓝色的眼睛，他的笑容灿烂得就像早晨初升的太阳。你知道这种比喻很可笑，但这是你最真切的感受。

两年时间，你彻底地爱上他，然而接下来的三年却全部用来忘记他。

之后的三年，你自己确信你成功了。

只有五秒钟，你意识到你不过是在自欺欺人。

 

*

你总是和黑子一起看青峰和火神的比赛，以前水火不容的竞争对手现在在同一个队伍里，为了胜利共同努力。有一次，黑子劝你把自己的心意清楚地传达给青峰，不然那么迟钝的他永远都不可能知道你喜欢了他这么多年。你别过头去，你一点都不想进行这样的对话。保持现在这样的状况就很好了，你并不想打破这种微妙的平衡。

你故意转移话题，揶揄地问：“这是你的个人经验吗？”他瞪大眼睛看着你，好像被你说中了似得。过了很久他才开口：“是。”听到黑子这样说你很讶异，印象中的黑子是那种会全力追求自己想要的东西的人，不管可能性有多小或者是面前的障碍有多庞大，哪怕知道最后会让自己失望也会一往直前。

“你应该告诉他的，小火神肯定和你是同样的心情。”你说。

黑子点点头。“我知道，但是这也是为什么我没能说出口的原因。”

你有些弄不明白黑子的意思。

“我是他想要的人，但不是他需要的人。”他解释，他转过身子看着电视屏幕，电视上正在播放比赛的回放镜头。你突然觉得和黑子相比，你简直就是个幼稚的小孩子。你确信，如果你有过一秒钟的念头，相信你或许是他想要的那个人，那么你根本无法控制住自己接下来会干些什么来。你把手指交错着收紧，感谢上帝，我不是一个那么自私懦弱的人。

“你错了，小黑子。”你犹豫了很久还是开口，“他同样需要你。”你重重地点头，因为你知道你说的都是真的。

黑子微笑着垂下眼睛，你突然觉得凝视着电视里火神身影的他有些陌生。“也许吧。”他回答。

你知道黑子并没有改变自己的想法，他清楚地知道自己想要的是什么，哪怕未来再残酷他都会一直等待下去。在成长的过程中他一直是秉持着这种信念的，他明白什么时候自己应该上前，什么时候应该在原地等待。他一直在等待着，或许这对他和火神都是正确的选择。你很佩服黑子的耐心和毅力，和他比起来，你简直是差得太远了。

你希望着有一天你也可以像黑子一样豁达。

同时你也害怕着自己永远无法成为那样的人。

 

*

你没有再去纽约。一部分是因为找不到合适的理由，另一部分是因为你克制住了想见到他的冲动。作为替代，你选择深夜起来和他发短信聊天，直到清晨。

有一天你故意朝他抱怨，说他真是个混蛋，让你隔着三个小时的时差陪他聊天。他回复说我知道你肯定不会介意的。你看着手机屏幕笑出声来，被你猜中了，你轻声地自言自语。

 

*

早晨六点，你的手机准时响了，你迷迷糊糊地接起电话。“你跟我说过，让我记得叫你起床。”隔着手机屏幕他的声音如此清晰，你都能想象出他说这句话时的样子。你握着手机傻笑起来，这又能说明什么呢，这不是说明了一切吗。你不知道要如何向他描述这种感觉，任何东西都比不上这通电话来得重要，当你纠结了很长时间都没说一句话之后，他在电话那头笑了，问你午饭要吃些什么好。

你在床上赖了好一会儿才起来，因此翘掉了今天的拍摄。你一点都不在乎，对你来说早上能够被青峰叫醒，这简直是梦里才会出现的场景。

 

*

高中的最后一年。

在和其他学校的人一起出去打街头篮球之后，你筋疲力尽地坐在公园的长凳上。你感到深深的无力感，似乎自己永远无法完全掌控篮球，不管自己训练有多辛苦，或是打了多少场比赛。

他坐在你的身边，身子依靠在树上剧烈地喘着气，汗水顺着他的侧脸、脖子一直流到他的衬衫上。突然之间你被一种说不清道不明的悲伤笼罩了，你的其他朋友还在球场上奔跑着，夕阳的余晖洒遍了整个公园。这样的生活还剩最后几个月。

他说了些什么，但是你完全没有听得进去。你脑子里满是对过去两年的怀念，太过美好的时光，你实在舍不得让它结束。

“你累了吗？”你突兀地问。

“没有。”他仰头大笑了起来。

察觉到自己说了很不合时宜的话，连忙解释自己并不是对篮球厌倦了。之后你们又谈论了其他的一些事情，几个月之后的大学入学，以及现在为之忙碌的W·C。你正越说越起劲的时候，他正笑着盯着你看。

“一点都不累。”他咧开嘴，露出洁白的牙齿。他带着孩子气和野蛮参半的笑容站起身来，懒洋洋地重新走回球场。你的心脏发疯了似得跳动，脸上火辣辣的，不用看你也知道自己肯定连脖子也都红了。“哦。”你低声。

 

*

深夜里他给你打了个电话。他告诉你他得到了另一个球队的邀请，待遇很好，球队的氛围也不错，但是管理模式和教练方法都和以前不同。“我不知道该怎么办。”他说。

“你觉得呢？”他问。你喉咙一紧，他很认真地希望你参与到他的生活里去，你反而不住地该怎么办了。那天你和他足足打了一个小时的电话，最后你说：“跟着你的直觉走吧。”

最终他拒绝了那个邀请。

在接下来的赛季里因为精彩的表现，他和火神上了许多篮球杂志的头条。

你收到了一张照片，上面他和火神举着冠军的奖杯笑得很开心。照片背面写了短短一行字。

谢谢。

 

*

今年的你二十五岁。

你被桃井连蒙带骗地拉去了一个派对，本来很不情愿，但是一到场你惊喜都快要哭出来了，你所有的朋友们都在，大家聚在一起为你办了这个生日派对。有从前诚凛和海常篮球队的全部队员，奇迹的世代的其他人，还有一些秀德、桐皇和阳泉的人。过了这么多年，这么多人聚在一个地方真是非常难得。你很开心，毕竟有很多人你自从毕业之后就再也没有见过了。

时间真可怕，明明上一次和他们见面的时候，大家都还是青涩的高中生，现在都长大了，有着不同的工作和职业，更令人惊讶的是，他们中的一些人居然在一起了。

你没有看见黑子，五月告诉你他会迟到一会儿。在派对快要结束的时候黑子总算到了，他充满歉意地向大家弯腰：“很抱歉，我绕道先去接了一个人。”他的身后站着火神。

“哟。”他伸手打招呼。人群安静了两秒钟，随后爆发出很大的欢呼声，每个人都挤上前去，你笑着向后退，把地方让给他们。

你转身去拿饮料的时候听到一个声音：“怎么这么吵？”你拿着杯子的手有些颤抖，飞快地转身环顾四周。你记得那个声音，你每晚都从电话里听到这个声音，你百分之一百地确定，是他。当那个身高足以俯视许多人、整天摆着一张臭脸的人出现的时候，现场的吵闹声变得更大了。

你呆呆地站在原地，你还是不能相信他居然回来了，就在自己生日的这天。虽然知道很丢脸，但是你还是想哭。

他四处张望着，你知道他在找你，但你的身体依旧动弹不得。在人群的后面发现你的时候，他脸上露出了你最熟悉不过的笑容。整个晚上你都在和他谈天说地，之后你完全想不起来到底都说了些什么，不过那充满纪念意义的一晚你会永远地记住。

酒精让派对上的大家越玩越起劲，一群曾经的球员们争着要证明自己不比那两个NBA的球员差，最后所有的人集体出门去了最近的公园打街头篮球，五月和丽子指挥着各自的队伍，乱哄哄的简直和打仗没什么两样。日向不知道怎么的开始喋喋不休地述说冬季杯上诚凛为了不辜负木吉获得了胜利，本来这和你没有多大关系，但是不知为何，你听着心里暖暖的。

你记不清自己怎么就开始哭了，但有人叫你上场打球的时候又立刻换上了笑容。这是多年以来你第一次碰到篮球。你穿的鞋并不适合打篮球，哪怕明天脚肯定会痛得要死也没关系，能和青峰再次在同一个球场上打球是做梦也没有想过的事情。

虽然在篮球上你和他的差距在这几年里越来越大，但是起码你成长了一些，你没有为了你和他渐行渐远而感到分外的伤心。在整场比赛里他一直都是笑着的，这就够了。

能认识他你很骄傲，国中时和他在同一队伍里打球，高中时你们在球场上势均力敌，这些都同样是值得你为之骄傲的事情。他的笑容有一种特别的感染力，当他传球给你的时候你同样能感受到这份心情。

今年的你二十五岁。

最终的最终，你终于能鼓起勇气面对过去。

 

*

他们只在国内呆了两天，你没能再见到青峰。

他在登机之前给你发了一条短信：“来纽约的话一定要来见我”。你握住手机的手指用力地收紧，等到你意识到你用力过猛的时候手机的塑料外壳上已经出现了一条裂缝。

 

*

“快点。”他很不耐烦地把球朝着你的头扔过去，你没有躲闪，任凭球砸在了你身上，你们俩之间的游戏你再熟悉不过了，再这样下去你害怕他会真的生气，于是你朝那些围着要和你合照的女孩子们挥手说再见，试图回到球场上去。

“对不起小青峰，我真的不是故意的。”你可怜地朝青峰看过去，青峰无奈只能把你从人群中拖出来。

“小青峰不喜欢女孩子吗？”你这样问他。

他耸耸肩：“女孩子谁不喜欢，但是我们现在要打篮球，她们围着你要怎么打。”

你心底有些窃喜，起码在女孩子们和你之间，你还是他更重视的对象。

 

*

周五下午，你心血来潮地让黑子帮你和你新拍的广告合照。这种事你以前经常做，一半是臭美一半是炫耀。尽管知道这张照片蠢得要死，但是你还是把它发给了青峰，配着同样蠢的颜文字。

直到半夜你才收到回信。“你怎么不多拍一点一起发过来。”青峰回复。

你拉过被子蒙住脸，还好是一个人住，这样就不用担心有人会看到自己的脸早就红透了。

 

*

一个月之后他接受了一次采访，他把自己拍的宣传照发给了你。照片上的他以后仰投篮的姿势定格在半空中，他手臂上的肌肉紧绷着，汗水在他的皮肤上闪闪发亮。你把这张照片保存在手机里，每当想念他的时候就拿出来看看。他的梦想实现了，你发自心底地为他高兴。

 

*

在生日派对过后不久，你打电话给桃井感谢她帮你准备了这么棒的派对，她连忙说不用谢你开心就好。之后你们说到了青峰最近的比赛，你没有注意到，每当提到他的时候你的声音都会变得听特别温柔。桃井突然打断了你：“你真的应该告诉他。”

“告诉他什么？”你有些摸不着头脑。

“你爱他。”她直截了当地说。

你握着电话的手僵住了，你想否认桃井这种没来由的猜测，却发现自己根本找不出任何一个搪塞的借口。

“有什么好说的呢，从始至终都是我自己一厢情愿而已。”你苦笑。

“他坐了十五个小时的飞机，只为了那天晚上给你过生日。”桃井加重了语气。

你躺在床上愣愣地看着天花板，不知道怎么回复她。

“不管怎么样，你都得做出一个选择。”桃井继续说，“一切都会变的，万一哪天他喜欢上别人了你要怎么办？”

身上好重，好像屋顶坍塌下来全部压在身上一样。你从来没有想过这个问题。青峰已经成为你生命中的一部分，你无法想象没有他的未来。

“我要怎么办。”你低声问自己，在你还犹豫不决时桃井替你做出了回答。

“小黄，爱情就和打篮球一样，你只能选择传球、投篮或者是放弃。”

 

*

那一周你去找了黑子，进了门发现他正在收拾行李。你有些嫉妒他，但更多的是为他高兴。

“小黑子，你得坦白所有的事情。”你激动得抱住黑子。

黑子挣开你的怀抱，从冰箱里拿出一罐啤酒分给了你，你拉开拉环喝了一大口。

黑子倚在冰箱上看着你，故意一脸严肃地说：“做爱的感觉真的很棒。”

你没控制住，嘴里的啤酒全都喷了出来。

 

*

“小桃，我还是决定选择投篮。”

 

*

今年的你二十五岁。

明天是青峰的生日，你再次去了纽约。

你站在在他家的街角掏出手机，深吸一口气，然后飞快地按下你背诵了无数次早已烂熟于心的他的电话号码。在等待电话接通的时候你一边继续往前走，一边注意看着门牌号码。

“嗨。”电话接通了，就像以前很多次一样，你听得到电话那头电视的声音。没关系，按平常的方式就好。你努力让自己平静下来，虽然是在八月，但是你的手还是在这样的夜晚里微微颤抖。

“嗨，小青峰，最近怎么样？”你说。还好，声音听起来没有那么可怕。

“就这样，火神刚刚出去了。”

“是吗？”

“他临走前朝我狠狠斜了一眼，很明显他不想我跟着他一起出去，最好是乖乖呆在家里。”

你笑出声来，你想象地出那副场景，唔，好像没那么紧张了。

“晚上你打算干什么呢？”你在一栋公寓楼前停下，抬头看着他家里的窗户。你知道他家的具体位置，今天晚上的场景你已经在脑海里排练了无数次，站在这个位置的话，从他家的窗户正好可以看到你。

“没有什么想干的。”

“这样啊，今天晚上天气很好，天上都是星星，很适合出去呢。”你咬住下嘴唇，心跳瞬间加快了许多。

“可能吧。”他回答，随即他立刻发现哪里不对，“喂，等一下，你怎么知道今天纽约晚上的天气？”

“你该看看窗外。”你说。

没过几秒钟你就看到了半个身子探出窗口的他。你朝他举起手，示意自己在这里。他目瞪口呆地看着你，不敢相信你真的就在自己家的楼下。

“生日快乐。”你抢在他开口之前说。即使是在晚上，你在楼下都能看见他露出的一口白牙。

“黄濑。”他叫你的名字。你的喉咙突然一紧，说不出一句话来。他从未这样叫过自己的名字。“你等一会儿，我下去帮你开门——”

“不，别。”你打断他，“我，额，有些话我必须先告诉你，之后——”你犹豫了一下，“之后如果你还像让我上来的话，我会上去的。”

“好。”他说。你听得出他声音里的困惑。

周围的空气变得分外沉重，你的心脏已经提到了嗓子眼，你不安地把汗津津的双手交叉又放开。你想要告诉他，他是你最好的朋友，但是他对你来说是比朋友更重要的人。你早在十年的那个夏天就无可救药地爱上了他，那时候你们都只有十五岁，他的脸上还带着稚气的酒窝。你一直在追随着他的脚步，你不知道该怎么停下来，也不愿意停下来。十六岁的时候，你一度觉得自己的世界崩塌了，直到你在东京的街头再次遇见他。你保留着他所有的短信和照片，像宝藏一样珍藏着。

他是你生活中唯一的永恒，是不可动摇的宇宙，是你的船锚你的船舵，是你一直向往着的港湾。

你不知道该怎样告诉他这一切。

所以你用了最简单、最无力的那句话。

“我爱你。”你终于说了出来。这是你唯一坚信的真理，无论是昨天还在明天，不管发生什么都无法改变这一事实。“我会永远爱着你。”

今年的你二十五岁。

你独自站在纽约的街头，周围静得可怕，但是你却长长舒了一口气。

 

*

那是个难忘的夏天，他还是个皮肤黝黑、有着深邃眼眶的十五岁少年。

虽然你还完全没有意识到，但是你已经彻底爱上了他，并且再也无法停止了。

 

*

你回过神的时候好像已经过了漫长的几个世纪，虽然实际上你不过是一个人在纽约的街头呆呆站了几分钟而已。

他不在窗口那里了。你的视线模糊了，过了很久你才反应过来你哭了。都无所谓了，没想到失恋的感觉可以这样轻而易举地被接受。你用力捂着自己的嘴巴，呜咽声猖狂地从破败的身体里溢出来。胸口疼的像是有人剖开胸腔把所有的肋骨都抽走了，每一次呼吸都伴随着令人讨厌的悲泣声，你已经没有力气再去控制它了。

楼道的门突然打开了。

他就站在那里，穿着简单的T恤和牛仔裤，扶着门喘着粗气。

你们彼此对视着，时间好像都停滞了。

他突然冲上前，捧起你的脸深深地吻了下去。你心底所有凋零的花儿在那一瞬间全部重新绽放开来。

“黄濑。”他叫你的名字。你知道他想说“我们交往吧”。

“黄濑。”他叫你的名字。你知道他想说“我们永远在一起好不好”。

你终于忍不住放声大哭起来。

“小青峰……”在猛烈的亲吻和抽泣之间你无力地呼喊着他的名字，你死死抓住他的手腕不肯松开，“小青峰……”

他帮你揩去脸颊上的泪水，也带走了十年的折磨和心痛。

“凉太。”他叫你的名字。你知道他想说“我爱你”。

今年的你二十五岁。

今年的他也是二十五岁。最后的最后，你得到了你想要的爱情。

 

*

早晨六点。

你在青峰家的床上睁开眼睛。他不断地在你裸露在被子外面的肩膀上落下亲吻，你感受得到他身体的温度。

“早上好。”他好像还没睡醒，声音无精打采的。

“早上好。”你伸手抱住了翻身覆在你身上的他。

你闭着眼睛迎合着他的亲吻，嘴角却不自觉地扬起。真好啊，感觉像是回到家了。

 

*

今年的你二十六岁。

你刚从一个晚宴上回到家，你和青峰共同的家。

你有些醉了，在乱七八糟的公寓客厅里手舞足蹈起来。客厅的电灯一个星期之前就坏了，可是你们都忘了要请人来修。

青峰把你揽进他的怀里，温暖的大手在你的背后轻轻地抚摸。他带着你转了一个又一个圈，你飘飘忽忽地跟着他的脚步，朦胧中就好像真的在漂浮一样。酒精让你浑身无力，任由他把脸贴近。

“凉太。”他低声叫你。每次他这样发出你名字的音节都预示着要发生些什么，想到这里你的膝盖顿时一软，他即使扶住了你。

“我想要和你做。”他说。你想要说些什么来打趣他，但是他把侧脸贴在你的头顶蹭了蹭，嘴唇靠近你的耳朵。“我永远都只想和你一个人做。”

你把想说的话咽下肚子，头贴在他的颈侧。

在他的亲吻中你觉得呼吸有些困难，不过你很乐在其中。

今年的你二十六岁。

纽约的冬天再度来临的时候，你看着他的面容，轻声说：“好。”

 

 END

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
